Segunda Oportunidad
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: -"Por que tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera tener una ultima oportunidad de poder estar junto a el"- Pensó una chica de piel pálida. Es un GxT, espero que les guste.


**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

En un pequeño parque de New York se veía pasear a una chica de tez blanca su cabello era largo le llegaba hasta la cintura de color negro con mechones verdes, traía puesta una gabardina café abierta era razonable en esa época del año hacia algo de frio, debajo de la gabardina una playera negra manga corta, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas, físicamente la chica era realmente hermosa tenía 19 años. Caminaba tranquilamente cargando una mochila y un capuchino, cuando encontró un buen lugar donde descansar que era bajo un gran árbol, se sentó debajo le dio un sorbo a su capuchino y de su mochila saco un cuaderno de dibujo y algunos lápices empezó a dibujar mientras pensaba en algunas cosas.

Un año había pasado, un año desde que todo había terminado, ese infierno llamado Drama Total había terminado, bueno no totalmente para ella sí, el programa no, Chris había decidido hacer otra nueva cuarta temporada para hacerle la vida a otras doce nuevas personas, según el sádico conductor ellos ya no tenían el suficiente drama para pertenecer al programa, por una parte la chica estaba agradecida pero por otra parte ella lo sabia no iba a tener otra oportunidad de verlo y tratar de tener otra oportunidad con él.

Ella se había mudado a New York debido a que tras terminar la secundaria, había sido aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela de arte en la gran manzana, y de esa escuela ella había destacado mucho, era un sueño deseado, bueno no exactamente un sueño completo.

Desde aquel beso con el chico punk ella lo sabía y de seguro el también lo sabía, ya no tendrían otra oportunidad con él, la razón por la que había caído redondita por Duncan era que tenían los mismos gustos, tenían muchas cosas en común, eso fue lo que también termino su relación, eran tan parecidos que ha beses no tenían mucho de qué hablar, sus conversaciones terminaban muy rápido, pero con él, con aquella persona podía hablar una infinidad de cosas porque el también tenía cosas con las que poder platicar, a ella le gusta ellos hablaban de sus sueños ella de ser una gran artista y el de ser un gran músico, con Duncan a las únicas citas a las que iban eran conciertos de Rock o películas de terror, para ella al principio fue divertido pero después de un tiempo era una simple rutina, con el era diferente cada cita uno elegía como iban a pasar el tiempo a museos de arte, o dar un pequeño paseo en el parque para escucharlo a el tocar su guitarra, pero esos días acabaron porque sabía que ya no tendría una nueva oportunidad, su relación con Duncan no duro mucho solo duraron medio año y hay termino su romance aunque habían terminado como buenos amigos, lo último que sabía sobre Duncan era que intentaba de nuevo salir con Courtney, pero en su último intento Courtney le patio tan fuerte la entrepierna que el pobre no se levanto en dos días, su relación con Courtney había mejorado un poco la morena todavía tenía remordimientos en contra de la gótica pero de vez en cuando platicaban por internet, por lo que sabía la morena siguió su sueño y estudiaba para ser una prestigiosa abogada, de la única persona que sabia poco de lo que le había pasado era sobre él, por lo que había escuchado con su participación en los Hermanos del Drama se había vuelto una estrella, muchos productores fueron tras el, era lo único que sabía, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba el muchacho, lo único que deseaba era verlo de nuevo, sentirlo en un abrazo y sentir los labios de él con los de ella, pero no, ella sabia cual era su realidad, una realidad donde solo había un 0.01% de volverlo a ver y solo el 0.000000000001% de tener otra oportunidad de estar con él.

La gótica seguía pensando marcando sus actuales pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que un joven de algunos 20 años se acercaba lentamente mirando a la chica de tez pálida, traía puesta una gabardina verde oscuro que le cubría parte de la garganta hasta las rodillas, llevaba un gorro estilo francés donde se podían ver algunos cabellos negros, unas gafas de sol, una bufanda que le cubría la boca, llevaba puesto unos jeans, con unas zapatillas verdes, traía cargando una guitarra, la chica estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se paro en frente de ella.

-"Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí"- Pregunto el hombre.

-"Claro, no hay problema"- Dijo la gótica amigablemente mientras seguía dibujando.

-"Gracias"- Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a la gótica y tomaba su guitarra.

-"Y ¿te importaría si tocara mi guitarra?"- Pregunto el hombre.

-"Adelante, es un país libre"- Dijo la gótica sin ponerle mucha atención.

El hombre comenzó afinando su guitarra y de un momento a otro comenzó a tocar delicadamente su guitarra, la gótica se quedo paralizada ella había oído solo a una persona tocar de ese modo.

-"De seguro es pura coincidencia, si eso es coincidencia, es de seguro un fan que quiso tocar como él, si un fan que no tiene nada más que hacer"- Pensó la gótica mientras decidió seguir dibujando pero algo en esa tonada le traía recuerdos, recuerdos sobre él.

Así siguieron el hombre de la gabardina tocando la guitarra y la gótica dibujando tranquilamente era un silencio, no uno incomodo era un silencio acompañado por una dulce melodía, ninguno de los dos hablaba, bueno no hasta que paso eso, algo que sorprendió a la gótica, el hombre de pronto comenzó a tocar.

**_Todos dicen que solo hay verano_**

**_Pero creo que no todo es en vano_**

**_La diversión es nadar hacia el sol_**

**_Seremos solo los dos._**

La gótica se quedo ahora no solo paralizada si no petrificada, esa canción la chica conocía aquella canción, le recordaba aquel verano en ese campamento de porquería que ella odiaba pero no del todo porque, la persona que le dedico esa canción fue lo único que le gusto de ese lugar.

-"Esto es imposible, esto arre vasa las coincidencias, o tal vez, tal vez, el grabo esa canción en algún disco que posiblemente haya sacado, y él la este tocando, si eso es, porque no puede ser el, es imposible"- Pensó la chica petrificada mientras seguía escuchando la canción.

_**Nada que hacer solo estar**_

_**Debes oír lo que debo decir**_

_**Esperaría**_

_**Solo por una beso**_

Termino el hombre la canción, mientras la chica solo se quedaba pensativa, esa canción realmente le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de ella y el solo los dos juntos, cosa que plasmaba en su dibujo.

-"Sabes una cosa"- Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba su guitarra a un lado suyo, la chica no contesto pero si lo había oído.

-"Esta canción se la escribí a una persona importante en mi vida"- Decía el hombre mientras la chica solo volteaba para verle a aquellos lentes de sol que le cubrían los ojos, la chica solo se ponía más nerviosa.

-"y ¿Dónde conociste aquella persona?"- Pregunto nerviosa la gótica, mientras veía el hombre abriéndose la gabardina.

-"En un campamento, mejor dicho en un reality show"- Decía el hombre mientras se quitaba lo que era su gabardina mostrando una playera manga larga, la parte del pecho era verde con el estampado de una mano de cinco dedos y las mangas eran camuflaje das, esto dejaba boquiabierta a la chica, mientras se quitaba la gorra mostrando su cabello negro, luego su bufanda mostrando la boca y por último los lentes de sol mostrando unos ojos verdes, esto paralizo, congelo, petrifico a la chica.

-"Es el, oh por dios es el"- Pensaba la chica viéndolo detalladamente.

-"Hola Gwen, no has cambiado casi nada excepto por tu cabello"- Dijo un apuesto muchacho de unos 20 años, mientras se levantaba del suelo

Gwen se quedo muda, no se podía levantar de la sorpresa sus pies no respondían, era él, realmente era él, después de un año de no verlo, lo tenía enfrente de ella, no lo podía creer se veía igual a como cuando lo vio por última vez solo que había crecido un poco más.

-"Hola, Trent"- Dijo la gótica saludando mientras saludaba también con su mano que temblaba, se dio una bofetada mental después de no verlo solo se le ocurrió decir eso, se dijo a si misma estúpida.

-"Te vez hermosa, más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi y por lo que veo te dejaste crecer el cabello"- Dijo Trent mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la gótica tomo algunos cabellos y los paso por sus dedos, esto hizo que la gótica se pusiera del color de un tomate.

-"Tu cabello se siente tan suave y sedoso"- Dijo Trent mientras ayudaba a parar a la gótica.

-"Tu también te vez bien"- Dijo la gótica ya parada en estatura le llegaba a Trent hasta los hombros.

-"Muchas gracias"- Dijo el chico sencillamente, los dos querían hablar tenían muchas cosas que contar pero no podían, se formo un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos podía articular alguna palabra, ninguno se movía, entonces Trent hizo el primer movimiento con su mano tomo la barbilla de la gótica esto sorprendió a Gwen, y cuando menos lo esperaba podía sentir el aliento cálido del joven músico y de un momento a otro la beso, la gótica tenía los ojos como platos estaba sorprendida sentía felicidad y alegría y algo de confusión ya que la tomo por sorpresa entonces se dejo llevar, se tranquilizo, por fin después de un gran tiempo podía sentir los labios de quien amaba, entonces se separaron, no porque ellos lo quisieran, mejor dicho se les estaba acabando el oxigeno, entonces se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-"Así que ¿Qué estabas dibujando?"- Dijo Trent mientras tomaba el cuaderno de Gwen.

-"No, espera Trent"- Decía la chica mientras intentaba quitarle el cuaderno de dibujo, pero muy tarde ya lo había visto mientras el chico miraba el dibujo con sorpresa.

El dibujo de Gwen eran ellos dos juntos en un cálido abrazo mientras se estaban besando, el paisaje era el del campamento más bien el muelle y de fondo las cabañas.

-"Dame eso Trent"- Decía la gótica que parecía estar haciendo un puchero mientras intentaba quitarle el cuaderno al guitarrista, pero era imposible, Trent era más alto que ella.

-"Te propongo algo"- Decía el guitarrista.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Pregunto Gwen en otro intento de quitarle el cuaderno cosa imposible.

-"Te devuelvo tu cuaderno, si…"- Decía el chico.

-"Si ¿Qué?"- Pregunto la chica.

-"Si sales en una pequeña cita conmigo"- Dijo Trent con una sonrisa en la cara.

La primera mueca de la chica gótica fue de confusión pero poco a poco cambio a una sonrisa una bella sonrisa.

-"Acepto, si tu claro estas dispuesto a pagarla"- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Trato hecho"- Dijo el chico mientras cada uno recogía sus cosas, Trent su guitarra y Gwen su mochila y lápices.

-"Entonces, ¿Adonde quieres ir?"- Pregunto el chico mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano.

-"A un café cerca de aquí me gustaría, tomar algo caliente y platicar sobre algunas cosas"- Dijo Gwen mientras avanzaban, mientras la chica pensaba en algunas cosas.

Por fin lo había encontrado, la persona que anhelaba encontrar estaba al lado suyo ahora sabia una cosa el 0.01% de encontrarlo tal vez no fue tan malo al fin y al cabo existen las posibilidades y tal vez sus cálculos sobre el 0.000000000001% de estar con él estaba mal, porque la razón es que ya tenía la oportunidad del 100% de volver y tal vez tener una segunda oportunidad, la segunda oportunidad de estar con él.

**FIN**


End file.
